Sisters
"Sisters" is the 7th episode of Sweet Escape. Summary Plot We see a classroom full of students; among them are teenage Elizabeth Knight and Alison Morris, best friends. They’re both sat at the back of the room, giggling away to themselves before their teacher enters to begin the lesson. “Remember, it’s our monthly sleepover this weekend!” Liz tells her friend excitedly, “Yeah I remembered” Ali smiles, “I’ve got the perfect film for us to watch!”. Liz seems excited and then questions how long they’ve been doing the sleepovers for, Ali thinks for a moment, “I guess nearly seven years” she concludes. Liz is amazed, “Whoa! We’ve been friends forever!” she gasps, “Yup! We’ll be friends until the day we die and nobody will ever come between us” Ali responds with a big grin. Liz smiles at her best friend and then they’re interrupted by the teacher, who walks into the room. “Class, I have an announcement to make” he says, clearing his throat, “We’ve got a new student who moved here all the way from England. Thomas, come on in” he explains, looking towards the doorway. A handsome young student walks into the room and smiles, awkwardly waving at the class. “Introduce yourself” the teacher smiles. “Well, my name is Thomas Patmore. I’m from London and me and my family move here for my father’s work…” the student tells the class. As the young boy speaks, Ali and Liz both watch him with dreamy eyes, listening with shudders of enjoyment as they hear his proper British accent. A while later after the class has finished, Liz and Ali are walking down a hallway in their school, discussing the new boy, Thomas. “I call dibs!” Ali giggles as they reach their lockers, “That’s not fair!” Liz gasps, “I saw him first!”. Ali shakes her head and states that she did, Liz disagrees in return and then they both chuckle. “What makes you think he’d like you?” Ali winks, “I don’t think he’s the type of guy to get with the girl who wants to be a microbiologist” she jokes. “I’m sure he’s looking to find someone who wants to be more than just a hairdresser for the rest of their life” Liz says in return, all in good banter. “Oh, I’m too dumb for him, am I?” Ali asks in a jokingly angry tone. “I’m sure he’ll love to hear you think he’s too dumb to hold a conversation with me” Liz responds. Both the girls giggle and then Ali finally calls off the joke, “Okay, but in all seriousness… You should go for it, Liz” she urges her friend, “You too!” Liz replies. “Okay, fine, how about this - we both try and ask him out on a date and whoever does it first wins the guy!!” Ali suggests playfully. Liz says that these rules seem fair. “Good luck then” Ali smiles genuinely before closing her locker and walking away, “You too” Liz says, clutching her books tightly and looking nervous at the prospect of asking a boy out on a date. In the present day, outside the base exterior, the entire group is stood around the white pyramid, observing it with great confusion. They all walk around it, looking for a way to open it, but it’s just a blank white pyramid. Even Rocky begins to join in, sniffing the area, but can’t seem to find anything. “So what is it?” Joe asks, Josh explains that it’s a doorway to the base the runs underground over a vast space. “How we get this thing open then?” Joanna wonders, so Josh tells her that he isn’t entirely sure how to open it, as he has never used it before, but explains that it acts as a lift, leading far underground. “Why is it so far underground” Joe wonders, “To keep it hidden, of course” Josh states. “If you wanted to be hidden…why have this fucking huge pyramid thing sticking out of the ground?” Ben points out. Josh explains that it is impenetrable and the only way to open it is if you have special access. “Well do you have special access?” Ben asks; Josh simply shakes his head. Ben sighs and then walks away from the group. Elizabeth looks to the sky and points out that the sun will be setting soon so they should think about setting up camp. Josh agrees that this is a good idea and tells everyone that there’s camping resources in the car, “We’ll set up the tents around the van and get a fire going” he explains. “Good, I’m tired of sleeping in the van, ya’ll making me sleep in the boot” Joanna grumbles. Inside the base, Val continues to torture the poor Mary, who is now chained in the corner of a dark room, arms attached to shackles which hang from the roof. As she stands, hanging loose like a ragdoll, Valentina punches her in the stomach over and over again. Mary grunts with pain, but holds back from letting on how much pain she’s really in. Justine enters the room through an automatic door and then stands, watching Valentina abuse the prisoner. Val ignores the blonde for a moment, continuing to attack. It’s not until Justine gives out a little cough does Val turn and pay attention to her. Justine salutes her superior. “What news have you got for me?” Val wonders. “The group she was with”, Justine explains, looking at Mary, “They’ve arrived at the pinnacle” she finishes. Val smiles, “Do you want me to go and bring them down?” Justine wonders, but Val shakes her head, “No…leave them a while longer. Josh knows what he’s doing”, she states, the last comment confuses Mary, “And besides, I’m not done with our guest” Val says sinisterly before turning around and beating up Mary again. Unfazed by the brutal attack on the young girl, Justine turns around and exits the room, following Valentina’s orders. In a flashback, a few weeks after meeting the new boy in school, Thomas Patmore, Ali finally managed to gather the courage and ask him out on a date. They both agreed to go somewhere casual and not too fancy, so decided to have their date at the local Pizza Hut. As they tuck into the large pizza they’re sharing, Thomas comments that it’s cool that they got a discount, “I’ve been working here for nearly a year so it’s the least they could do” Ali replies casually with a little chuckle. “So have you got a job?” she asks him, he shakes his head and tells her he doesn’t. Ali wonders what he does in his spare time then, so he explains that he’s training to be a boxer, hoping that one day he’ll be successful at it and make it a career. Ali is impressed and the two continue to talk. Meanwhile, at the other side of the restaurant, sat on a table alone is Elizabeth, hiding behind her menu. A waitress approaches her with a smile, “Are you ready to order?” she asks. Liz crouches even more behind them menu, trying not to draw attention to herself, “No, not yet”. The waitress notices the direction her customer’s eyes keep looking to and soon catches on that she’s spying on Ali and Thomas. She sighs and rolls her eyes, “Look, you’re gonna to have to order something or I have to ask you to leave” she explains. A frustrated Liz tells her to bring a salad. The waitress goes back to smiling, “A salad, good choice. Would you like any dressing with that?” she asks in her scripted tone. “No” Liz huffs. The waitress nods and then asks if she can take the menu, reaching out to take it. A panicky Liz tells her she’d rather keep it, “But other customers need it, ma’am” the frustrated waitress says, trying to hold her composure. She grabs the menu, but Liz fights back and pulls it away, not wanting to be spotted by her best friend. “Ma’am, please let go” the waitress pleads. Liz doesn’t cooperate and continues to pull the menu away from the waitress. A small tug of war battle breaks out, but it suddenly comes to a halt when the waitress loses her grip and falls back onto the customer behind her. A loud crash sounds through the restaurant. As the waitress apologizes to the customer she landed on, Thomas and Alison turn around to investigate the sound. Ali’s eyes instantly meet Liz’s. The terrified ginger rushes to the bathroom, wanting to avoid her friend. “Excuse me for a moment” Ali tells Thomas before following Liz into the bathroom. In the bathroom, Liz is hiding in a toilet stall with her legs above the door so she can’t be seen. She hears the door to the bathroom open and instantly realizes that it’s Ali so begins holding her breath. “Liz?” Ali calmly calls out, “Liz, come on… I know you’re in here” she states. Liz is tempted to open the door to her cubicle, but remains hidden. Ali looks towards the four toilet cubicles and realizes her friend is hidden inside one of them so crouches down to see which one, however, she sees no feet. “Liz, please talk to me” Ali says as she walks to the first cubicle, pushing the door open. She jumps with shock as she sees her friend sat on the toilet, “What?” Liz wonders. “Nothing, it’s just…they’re never in the first one in the movies” she huffs. There’s an awkward moment of silence, “Why are you here, Liz” the blonde asks, already knowing the answer. Liz is silent, embarrassed to answer the question. “Were you spying on me and Tom?” Ali asks. Liz nods, even more embarrassed than before. Ali simply asks why so Liz timidly explains that she likes Tom too. “He’s on a date with me” Ali reminds her friend. “I know… I know” Liz sighs sadly. “If you liked him then why didn’t you ask him out on a date? We had a deal and you agreed to it, I can’t believe you’d do this” Ali says, slightly angry. A meek Liz explains to her friend that she and Thomas both joined the music club and they’ve been bonding in that, adding that she felt shy and uncomfortable asking him out, “I just wanted to wait a while” she shrugs. “Well that wasn’t the deal. The deal was whoever asked him first... I asked him first” Ali says firmly. “I’m sorry, Ali, I am” Liz says genuinely. Ali gives her friend a slight smile, “I know, it’s okay. Just… back off, okay?” she asks her friend. Liz nods, “Of course…” she says quietly. The two best friends hug the situation out and then Ali leaves to get back to her date. Liz begins to exit the restaurant. Once out of the building she begins to walk home, taking a shortcut down a side alley. She is suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall, knife at her throat. “Please don’t hurt me” Liz cries. The person holding Liz against the wall is a young Joanna, a couple of years older than her. She is nothing like her present day appearance - she is thin and has long, straight luscious brown hair. “Bitch, I ain’t gonna hurt you” Joanna begins, “But if you think about even looking at my man, your head is gonna end up inside a dog’s rectum!”. A scared Liz asks who she’s talking about, “Uh, the love of my life Thomas Patmore - duh!” she yells. Liz explains that she’s not even in a relationship with him and points out that he’s on a date with another girl. “I know - but I’m a patient girl. HE WILL BE MINE. Mmm thank hunky piece of British meat” Joanna moans with pleasure. “How do you even know about this” Liz wonders. “You ain’t the only one who hides in toilets bitch” she explains, confusing Liz, “Drugs” Joanna adds, Liz nods, understanding now. Joanna pushes the knife against Liz’s neck again, “So yeah, touch him - rectum. Baiiiiiiiiii” Joanna sings, running into the dark of the alley. Liz watches with great relief as her attacker leaves. She then continues to walk home without ever learning the name of her attacker. Back in the present, its night time as Liz is sat outside the small tent she set up for herself, keeping warm by the fire a few feet in front of her. It’s the first time since her rape that she’s been able to have time to herself. The memories from the event pain her so much she closes her eyes tightly, hoping to think of something else, she’s however haunted with flashes of the event - of James kicking her to the floor and then ripping her clothes off before violating her. She then gets flashes of James about to violate Joe; an immense feeling of guilt overcomes her. She is almost about to let herself cry, but Ali approaches her and sits next to her, offering her a Twinkie. Liz shakes her head, declining the offer, but Ali insists since they’re her favourite snack. Liz lets out a little smile and takes the snack. “Again, Liz…I’m so sorry” Ali awkwardly says, “About everything… about Thomas, about the house… just everything” she finishes. Liz is uncomfortable, but suppresses it to reply to her friend, “About Thomas?” she wonders. “It’s my fault he hurt you” Ali states, Liz wonders what her friend means, “If I didn’t start that stupid competition between us then all of this might not have happened”. “Don’t say that” Liz says seriously, “I would have liked him even if we didn’t do that competition” she assures her friend. Ali doesn’t seem satisfied with her answer, “I still can’t help but feel guilty” she sighs. Liz confesses that it’s her fault and she brought the abuse on herself, “It’s karma for me taking him from you, it’s my punishment” Liz tells her friend, honestly believing this. Ali insists that it’s not a punishment as she possibly saved her from his abuse, “But it pains me that by doing so…you went through all of that” Ali says sadly. Liz holds Ali’s hand comfortingly and smiles at her, “I’m just glad it was me and not you”. In a flashback, Ali is walking through the halls of her school, heading to her locker. When she comes around the corner of the corridor she sees a shocking sight; Elizabeth and Thomas making out in full view of everyone. Completely mortified by the betrayal from her friend, she charges up to her and pushes her away from Thomas. “What the hell are you doing?!” Ali screams. A terrified Liz stutters as she tries to talk, “I-It’s not what it looks like!” she insists. As the two girls argue, Thomas quietly walks away, not wanting to be involved in a drama. “I thought you were going to back off?!” Ali says, squaring up to her friend, “So you pull something like that?!” she screams. “Ali, no, it’s not what you think - he came onto me!” she states. “Well it sure as hell looked like you were enjoying it” Ali hisses. Liz doesn’t reply for a few moments, “I have to get to music class” she says quietly, attempting to leave. However, Ali grabs Liz’s shoulder and turns her back around, “No, you’re not going anywhere until you tell me why!” she demands. A sad Liz shrugs her shoulders, “I like him…” she explains quietly. “Yes! But I got him first! You had to back off! Those were the rules!” Ali rages, “You’re just jealous that he likes me more than you! You’ve always been jealous that I’m prettier than you” she adds. Liz’s eyes and mouth open wide with shock, “Oh yeah? Well he sure didn’t seem to find me ugly when he was sticking his tongue down my throat a few seconds ago” Liz says in retaliation. “You’re a fucking slut!” the blonde yells at her friend, “I’m the slut? I’m pretty sure the girl who is going to be a hairdresser is more likely to be a slut than the girl who is going to be a microbiologist” Liz says in an attempt to hurt her friend. Ali is speechless, “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean that” Liz says, immediately filled with regret. “No, you’re right, I am an idiot. I’m stupid -I’m stupid for ever thinking you were my best friend!” the blonde growls. She begins to walk away, but Liz runs in front of her to stop her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I was mad!” she begs. Ali doesn’t want to respond to her friend and olds her arms, looking away. “Look, I know I made a mistake…I am sorry and it won’t ever, ever happen again. You can have Thomas, its fine by me” she begs, “Just please don’t let our friendship get ruined over some guy” she finishes. Ali doesn’t respond for a moment, but when she sees a new hot guy walk past her, a large grin takes over her face, “Okay, I forgive you, you can have Tom” she tells her friend, keeping eyes on the boy. Liz is shocked at Ali’s sudden change in behaviour, but doesn’t question it. Ali hugs her friend, “See you in history” she smiles before skipping after the hot guy. Liz smiles that she has won the war for Thomas. But the smiles wouldn’t last for long… We see flashes of Liz and Thomas’ growing relationship - we see dates they have at restaurants, restaurants a bit classier than Pizza Hut. We see them having picnics in a beautiful daisy field. We see them buying a house together, their first time living away from home. Then we see them on their wedding day, Liz smiles with tears streaming down her face as she kisses her new husband. The event is witnessed by all their family and friends, including Ali. And then, well, Liz is thrown across their dining room, mere months after their wedding. She cowers in the corner of the room as Thomas aggressively screams in her face for smashing a wine glass accidentally. He then moves in to kick her. Back in the present, Liz and Ali are sat in the tent as the rest of the group sleep inside their tents for the night. Ali checks her watch and then turns to her friend, “It’s getting late. I should go and get some sleep for the morning” she announces. As she gets up to walk away, Liz calls out for her, asking her to stop for a moment, “What is it?” Ali asks. “I have something I need to tell you” Liz says, sounding very guilty. “Oh?” Ali wonders curiously, sitting back next to Liz. Liz is silent for a moment and begins taking deep breaths, “What’s wrong?” Ali asks, sounding concerned. “Well… I-I’ve been keeping something from you” she reveals. Ali asks her what it is, trying to think of what it could possibly be. “Well…where to start?” Liz chuckles nervously. As she’s about to speak, Josh approaches the two girls, so she stops what she was going to say. “Hey Josh” Liz says. Josh greets Liz back and then greets his fiancée with a kiss. “Can I borrow her for a minute? I need to talk about something” Josh jokingly asks Liz, she grins, “Sure”. Ali and Josh make their way away from Liz and then Ali asks with a slightly serious tone “What is it?”. “I need to make sure you’re ready to do what needs to be done once we’re inside” he explains. Ali is silent for only a moment before replying, “Of course I am, I’m ready” she assures him. Josh smiles. Its morning outside the base and the small campfire they had burning has died out. Everyone has emerged from their tents, ready to continue working out a way to get inside. “Can’t we just, like, knock on it?” Joe wonders. “I’ll knock on it!” Joanna yells before running at the pyramid and jumping at it, kicking it mid-air. However, the fat black woman bounces off of it and falls to the floor, “Damn that thing is nearly as tough as my ma” she complains. Rena walks around the pyramid, examining it closely. He strokes his hand across the smooth metal as he thinks about a way inside. As he moves his hand across one of the sides of the pyramid, a part of the metal lights up blue in the shape of the stroke he made with his hand. His attention is drawn to the bright blue light and then he begins examining that small area, soon deciphering that only one metal brick lights up when touched, “It must be like some sort of high tech keypad” he tells the group, “You sure you don’t know the code?” he asks Josh. Josh simply shakes his head, “Sorry, I don’t”. Ali turns to Liz, hoping she can help, “You’re a scientist can’t you work it out?” she asks. “A professor” Liz corrects, looking around the group uncomfortably, “And besides, I don’t think we should open it. I get the feeling that nothing good is down there”. Josh seems unhappy that Joanna has said this. “What about Mary?” Joe asks, concerned for her safety. Liz doesn’t know how to answer. In a flashback, Liz comes home after work. “Thomas, I’m home” she calls out to her husband. However, there is no response. She shrugs this off, assuming he’s watching football or asleep and heads straight upstairs to run a bath. Besides, she was happy not to have to deal with him after a stressful day of work. A short while later, after Liz has had her bath, she covers her body and wraps her hair with a towel. Curious as to why Thomas hasn’t made any sound yet, she heads downstairs to look for him. To her horror, her husband lies dead at the kitchen counter with foam in his mouth. She quickly rushes to him and checks for a pulse, but can’t find one. She notices a half-eaten meal in front of him and realizes that he’s been poisoned after smelling part of the food. She rushes through to the next room, grabbing a phone and begins to dial 911, however, before she can do so, the front door bursts in and numerous police officers, including Officer Balk, approach Liz, aiming their guns at her. Liz drops the phone and raises her hands. She is promptly arrested. Back in the present, Liz, refusing to help get inside the base, goes inside her tent to leave everyone else to it. Josh attempts to go after her but Rena suggests leaving her for a moment, reminding him she’s been through a lot. “You’re right” Josh smiles, “I guess I just want to make sure Mary is okay” he tells Rena. “Well if she’s in the care of your people then I’m sure she is” Rena says, comforted. The Portuguese turns his attention back to the pyramid and continues to stoke the brick that lights up with the stroke patterns. He tries numerous shapes, hoping one of them works, “Apparently it’s gonna be a bit harder than a triangle” he sighs. He keeps on trying but stops with fear as a small hole opens up in the side of the pyramid. He moves his eye closely to the hole, but all he can see is a dark black hole, “Do you know what this is?” Rena asks Josh. Josh nods, “Yeah, it’s a camera. We’re being watched”. The whole group seems creeped out. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1